Hold on
by kira-chan05
Summary: Tomoyo has an illness that they never thought will be on the critical stage... will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hold on 1.

(Fake me a smile)

Author's note: Another of my fics. I hope that you'll enjoy reading this fic. If ever you have suggestions please send me a message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters on my fic.

-----

Syaoran took the elevator that will take him to the 6th floor where Tomoyo's room was located. He didn't know anything of her sickness but then the doctor told him to wait for the other tests to be done.

The elevator door opened and so he stepped out of it then looked for the room. The hall was so quiet that it sent creeps down to his spine. There the second door on the right read _'Ms. Daidouji' _and without hesitation he turned and opened it now revealing a white huge room. She was there lying on the bed. He walked silently so as not to disturb her. He sat on the small stool beside the bed then took a look at her.

She was all asleep but Syaoran observed that she was pale. He thought that she might be pale because of lack of sleep or whatsoever due to some school projects that may require them to sleep late.

It was so silent that he also drifted off to sleep that the only sound heard was the ticking of the clock.

A long low cry of pain woke Syaoran. He saw Tomoyo paler than before, sweating and pain drawn on her face. He urgently pressed the button connected to the front desk then asked for doctors and nursed to attend at Tomoyo.

-----

"…osteosarcoma…" was all that Syaoran could say.

He never knew that this would come. He was just shocked when the doctor said that they finally have proven that the symptoms and diagnosis of Tomoyo was that of 'osteosarcoma'. And although it is not painful to the touch it will still be painful on the part of Tomoyo because it surfaces discomforts at night and for him, he will always see her in pain which is a double pain for him.

"So what are you planning now?" Eriol asked Syaoran, his best friend.

"She'll stay here…" Syaoran answered gazing through the window.

"Have you called her mom? Is she angry?" Sakura asked taking a peak at Tomoyo.

"Yes, I've called her, she'll be home from France on the 18th, and she's not angry… she already knew about this." Syaoran said.

Their conversation went on but with a low sound so that Tomoyo won't be disturbed on her sleep. Tomoyo, on the bed fidgeted then finally woke up.

"Syaoran…" came a hoarse voice.

The three of them turned to look at her then finally smiled. Tomoyo was asleep for three straight days with no food intake with only the dextrose.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked her as he approached her bed.

"I'm a little hungry…" Tomoyo smiled.

"What do you want to eat? Eriol and I will buy food outside." Syaoran said reaching for his wallet on the side table.

"I want ramen and sushi." Tomoyo answered holding Syaoran's left hand.

Syaoran almost felt tears stream down his face he thought that if Tomoyo only knew her case will her smile wipe out of her face and never return again?

"Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"I'll only have dumplings." Sakura smiled at him.

"Sakura, please take a look at her." Syaoran asked good thing that Sakura was there with them that someone can take care of her while he was out to buy food.

When the two of them finally got out of the room Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"Sakura-chan, when will my mom go home?" she asked her dear friend.

"Oh, she told me that she'll be here on the 18th." Sakura answered but never looked right at Tomoyo's eyes. It's as if she'll break into tears if ever she'll look at it. It's as if it asks the question of death.

"Sakura, I'm afraid I feel really really sick… I want to go home now." Her voice trailed sadness.

"Don't worry, the doctor told me that you'll soon be fine…" she squeezed Tmomoyo's hands reassuring that she'll be fine.

They really were best friends, Sakura knowing Tomoyo tried to change the topic and succeeded. They talked about the things Tomoyo missed since she was confined for already four days.

After another couple of minutes Syaoran and Eriol arrived. They laid the food on top of the table then prepared the built-in desk on Tomoyo's bed. Syaoran opened the disposable ramen bowl with the steam escaping on it, and then the room smelled like a regular fast-food chain.

Rubbing her palm together Tomoyo unconsciously licked her lips then picked her chopsticks.

The others joined her as they settled down the mini table.

"Itadaikimasu!" they all together shouted.

The meal started on a silent manner but was sooner filled with exchange of thoughts.

"I really crave for this hot ramen…" Tomoyo slurped on her noodles.

"I still remember seven years ago, back in Tomoeda, every dismissal time we used to eat together on that mini- car house." Sakura smiled dipping her dumplings on the sauce.

"They cooked it the way the customers liked it. They were the best…" Eriol drank his sake.

"I don't think they still sell it on that kind of place, I mean who knows maybe they did well in selling it and finally opened a store…" Syaoran added.

"I hope I'll be discharged here sooner, this hospital really makes me feel so sick." Tomoyo said.

Everyone on the room became silent.

"Here's your drink." Syaoran reached Tomoyo's drink.

"When will I be out of this place? It seems like the more I stay here, the more I feel uncomfortable…" she said in a stubborn way.

"Drop the topic…" Syaoran slammed the can of soda on the table.

"…" Tomoyo felt guilty.

"Just don't speak any more of it or the more you'll stay here." Syaoran turned then walked towards the door banging it.

owari

A/n: hehe another story and now I'm determined to finish this and this is not the end I'm telling you there'll be other parts for this story, I think this will reach chapter 4 or 5 anyways thanks to SanzoGirl for reading all my CCS fics… Arigatou…

Convoy-Butterfly: Thanks. Now I know what character canonization is. : )

Minna-san: R&R

See you: )


	2. Chapter 2

Hold on 2

(Wishful Thinking)

Author's note: Continuation of Hold on 1 (fake me a smile).

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of my characters on this fic.

It was all like a routine for her. She'll wake up and sleep on the premises of the hospital. She'll eat and drink on the premises of the hospital. Everything will circulate on the premises of the hospital. But it isn't that bad at all every time Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura or her mom comes to stay or visit her they usually bring the latest issue of teen magazine, a new album from her favorite artist or another volume of the cook book that she really liked. But even though she gets to have all of these she still longed to see the outside world.

Mind you she's been staying there for about half a month.

----

She was currently reading a novel she wished to have from her mom from Paris when someone gently knocked on her door.

"The door's open…" she said in sweet voice.

It was her mom carrying a rectangular black bag. She gave her daughter a warm embrace then a peck on the forehead.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked Tomoyo placing the bag on the bed.

"Fine. Mom, what am I really sick of?" Tomoyo asked. This was the ninth time she asked her mom ever since she came from Paris, France because every time she asks Syaoran about her sickness they never answered.

"Leukemia…" her mom sighed. This was her alibi; though a Leukemia patient doesn't have to be confined she'll tell Tomoyo that this will also be for her benefit.

----

Tomoyo was so happy that her mom gave her the latest release of laptop. It has a wireless internet connection and because of this she can watch movies and go all around the world like she was walking on foot at the ground.

She hit the keys as if she never touched a computer before.

----

Syaoran walked along the corridor of their school. He really missed Tomoyo each day that they walked together on that very hall side-by-side.

----

Upon passing by the bookstore he saw a good friend of Tomoyo back in Tomoeda, Chiharu.

"Li-san" Chiharu said.

"Chiharu, long time no see." Syaoran said bowing.

"Yeah, I was about to visit my cousin here at Osaka. Anyways, how are you and Tomoyo doing?" Chiharu said.

"We are fine…" Syaoran told her.

"Where is she?" Chiharu asked.

Syaoran took a double take on answering the question, but then since Chiharu was an old friend of Tomoyo, she must know.

"She's at the hospital…" he said in a low voice.

"What happened?"

----

Syaoran and Chiharu walked in silence on the hospital hall so as not to disturb the other patients and because Tomoyo might be asleep. But as they approached her room they heard a throaty laugh.

They entered the room and saw Tomoyo sitting on his bed and the laptop on the table.

"Tomoyo!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Chiharu is that you?" Tomoyo said as she slowly turned the movie she was watching off.

They were both excited on seeing each other and so they chatted all the way. Chiharu never forgot the pointer that Syaoran told her: Never ask of Tomoyo's sickness.

They talked about life, reminisced the past, their other friends and not to forget Yamasaki, the long-time lover of Chiharu.

"Here…" Chiharu gave her a small box.

"What's this?" she asked opening it. It was a box full of satin ribbons. "This is so cute… where did you buy these ribbons?" she said fingering the ribbons.

"I went to England last year and I thought of buying you these ribbons I was just waiting for the chance to give you these." Chiharu explained.

Chiharu picked the sky blue ribbon then braided the hair of Tomoyo.

"You really kept your hair on that same length like years ago…" Chiharu said finishing the hair.

Tomoyo reached for the mirror on the side table then looked at her hair.

"This is so good…" Tomoyo admired her hair.

Chiharu glanced at her wristwatch. She didn't really like goodbyes but she really have to go or she'll be late for her flight to San Francisco.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry but I think I have to go for now…" Chiharu said.

"Do you really have to?" Tomoyo felt sad because right after her exit everything will be back to normal.

"Yes, I'll be having my flight to San Francisco." Chiharu said.

"Okay, Good luck then and have a safe trip." Tomoyo reached for Chiharu then gave her an embrace.

"Would you like to me to bring you home something when I come back here…" she asked Tomoyo.

"None, but I have fascination on the Golden Gate Bridge there…" Tomoyo winked at her.

"Sure, I'll be sending you a postcard of it."

----

Chiharu got in the plane just in time, she chose the business class. She opened her hand bag then saw the little keychain that Tomoyo gave her when they graduated at Junior-high.

She wished and prayed that Tomoyo will sooner be back to her healthy life for she doesn't deserve to be doomed on a dull lifeless hospital.

owari

Author's note: I hope you liked my fic. For any comment or suggestions please sent me an e-mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Hold on 3

(Painful Truth)

Author's Note: Chapter Three of Hold on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters in this fic.

-----

"… Does that mean that she'll not leave any longer?" Tomoyo's mother asked. She expected the doctor to tell her this because of the visible deterioration and regression in Tomoyo's health and appearance.

----

The laughs that were heard from Tomoyo's room vanished into the sound of respirators. It was 12:45 in the midnight, facing the fact that she'll have no much time left her mom together with Shaoran, Sakura and Eriol wished to stay with her longer. They decided to make shifts in watching at her. Her mom was scheduled at the morning, Syaoran, since it was already vacation was at night, Sakura and Eriol in the afternoon.

But this day seemed to be an exception. They were all present there.

Syaoran sat by the window staring at the moon. Sakura was sleeping with her head on the desk, Eriol on the sofa and Tomoyo's mom situated beside her.

Tomoyo's usual pale skin grew paler; her violet eyes were now surrounded by big black eye bags. Her visible lose of weight was evident by her protruding cheekbone and now thin fingers.

She was staring blankly on space when her face contorted followed by her pain. She turned towards her mother and slowly touched her hands. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but was not that audible. Her mom leaned so as to hear what she was trying to say.

"…" she mouthed her words but her voice betrayed her.

Noticing what Tomoyo was trying to do the others gathered around her except for Syaoran who looked at her for awhile then turned a distant away from the bed.

Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"Whenever…" she said in a low voice. Her face again contorted followed by a moan.

"Whenever… you see me in pain…" she said.

"… Please leave me." She moaned.

"… I don't want to see you also hurting…" she twisted a little when she felt the pain.

"No we won't leave you…" her mom said as tears streamed down her face.

With her condition Tomoyo didn't like to see others crying for her because of sickness. She turned her face on the side then closed her eyes.

"Leave…" she tried to shout but a hoarse voice was heard.

They stayed not moving beside her. They didn't found any reason for them to leave her unattended.

Tomoyo gripped the sheets then once again moaned but this time it was louder. She was crying, she again turned to them.

"Leave!" she shouted even louder that she coughed hard.

Syaoran was the first one to run out of the room. The others followed him and left Tomoyo for awhile closing the door.

The dry 3 inch piece of lumber was not enough to cover the pain Tomoyo is expressing. Her moans were haunting. It was so routinely every midnight that she experiences pain and suffering.

-----

"…Thirty minutes" Syaoran mumbled.

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo's mom felt worried, she never saw Syaoran this worried with Tomoyo.

"Why does this have to happen with her… can't it just happen to me?" Syaoran slammed his fist on the wall.

Syaoran never felt this unlucky. Let's just say that he isn't showy with his feelings to Tomoyo. To say, he was discreet with his affection to the girl. But behind that discreetness lays the truth that she really felt something mutual for the girl. And now, with Tomoyo's condition he never knows how to deal anymore with his own self. It was Tomoyo who gave her the quality of self-worthiness and love, only to find out that this person who loves him is to die.

Syaoran leaned on the wall with his head bowed low. Little did the others know that Syaoran was crying? A teardrop rolled down his cheeks. He really tried to hide the feeling of sadness but it was overwhelming. He let his body slide down the cold concrete cement.

He felt weak. For him she was like a goddess who gave him the power to leave and breathe.

"Come to think of it, Syaoran… if her disease is incurable, do you think you'll be happy to see her in this state, her suffering. She must be free…" Sakura said.

"She'll not die… ever…" Syaoran stood and sat on the bench.

"You're being selfish…" Sakura defended her point.

"How dare you say that to me…" he lifts his head as he glared at Sakura.

"You're only thinking about yourself…" Sakura laughed bitterly.

"Shut up…" Syaoran snarled. "She never ever dies…"

"Damn, can't you understand me? I am her best friend and you are her lover. Look I don't want her to die but if this means that she'll leave with suffering, if I'll see her like this everynight in pain, do you think I'll be happy? Do you think she'll be happy? No one will. Her mom accepts it, Tomoyo is her daughter, she never thought of Tomoyo's death which is really painful on her part but if she'll just see her daughter suffer for a long time…" Sakura broke into tears.

Tomoyo's mom approached Sakura hugged her. Eriol walked towards the window then gazed at the stars.

"The stars never failed to glow…" Eriol said. He never talked for quite awhile so this caught the attention of the others. "…whether it rains at night and the stars hide, we don't forget these stars…"

Silence.

"Tomoyo's one of them…" Eriol once again continued. He faced Syaoran who fell on silence.

"I understand…" Syaoran walked beside Eriol and also gazed at the stars. Tears once again trickled down his face.

"If it hurts on your part, it hurts more for me. I'm her mother, to see my daughter dying stabs me double than to others… We must accept the painful truth…" Tomoyo's mother said opening the door.

owari

Author's Note: Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hold on 4

(A perfect dream)

Author's note: Part 4 of my fic Hold on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters on my story.

-----

Ten o'clock AM. It was now time for Tomoyo's daily check-up. The nurse assigned for her entered the room then prepared all the necessary things needed for her check-up.

Tomoyo was awake that time in the morning and was currently staring blankly at nowhere.

She is more or less in good condition this time compared to the previous days when she had respirators on her. The doctor decided that since her condition is somehow improving she can breathe without them. But still her appearance shows that she's under pain and suffering.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." The nurse greeted as she took her blood pressure.

"Good morning." Tomoyo smiled at the nurse.

"Are you feeling well?" the nurse asked her as pressed the stethoscope on her arm. She then wrapped the rubber cuff on her arms then pressed on the sphygmomanometer.

"I think so…" Tomoyo answered.

The two of them didn't notice someone entering the room.

The nurse brought out a syringe then two tiny plastic bottles for her medicine. She withdraws the fluid from the first bottle then positioned it on Tomoyo's arms.

"Nurse…" Tomoyo interrupted her.

The nurse was about to inject the medicine.

"…" she looked at Tomoyo.

"Please don't inject me that medicine anymore…" Tomoyo said in a weak voice.

"Huh? No, I must inject you this one for your recovery." The nurse said astonished at Tomoyo's word.

"I know that sooner or later… I'll… pass away. So what is the use of that medicine? And besides the hospital bill will be pricey." Tomoyo explained.

Syaoran emerged form behind the wall where he was leaning. He tapped the nurse then suggested to leave them alone for awhile and to come back later.

"I'm sorry…" Tomoyo felt remorseful. Syaoran didn't want Tomoyo to believe that she no longer has hope.

Syaoran just tried to ignore her because he knows that if ever he stressed his point out he'll just shout and upset Tomoyo.

"Care for a stroll?" Syaoran asked as he pulled a wheel chair.

Tomoyo agreed and so he helped her to sit on it. They went out then took the elevator to the ground floor.

There was a garden on the hospital where most of the patients come out for fresh air with someone to watch them.

-----

Tomoyo felt so excited to once again have a look on the outside world. It was so relaxing; the wind blew gently on her face making the flowers dance along. The chirping of birds made her remember all the things that she did when she was young. It was like a natural therapeutic practice for calming the mind and the heart.

Syaoran on his part was happy for Tomoyo. Nevertheless of her sickness, she needs something to make her cheerful and so he had the idea of taking a walk with her on the garden. It was so peaceful with the sound of gushing water on the fountain streaming down the small pool. There were gold fishes swimming freely with the current of the water.

She felt fascinated; it was like she has never seen such things before. It's so different compared to her room. Her room was dull, empty and lonely. And this is what she was longing for the colorful environment that made her day.

Even though the two of them were strolling alone in the garden, they never spoke a word with each other. Which is weird because on the first place they are lovers and yet. This made them exceptional compared to others who had 'on and off' relationship because of misunderstanding. And for them, 'words are the root of misunderstanding and quarrels'. They believe that action speaks louder than word then they felt special with each other, with just a blink of an eye they can tell each others affection.

After thirty minutes of promenade on the garden Syaoran took him on the hospital chapel. It was silent. Syaoran pushed her wheelchair on the aisle then on the second row of chairs. Tomyo was left seated while Syaoran knelt then prayed.

This is the first time she saw him earnestly praying for something and she know what it was for. She closed her eyes then beseeched for Him that if ever, if ever she'll die He shan't forget those whom she love and cared for her and for all those good old friends of her, to guide them on the right path and that her memories shall never perish but remain as good as new.

She can feel that anytime it maybe a day or two, sooner or later she'll be leaving them. She's tired; her body will sooner give up all the medications and stop to function.

But then she left the thought. She was enjoying this. This very moment is precious, it is very rare for Syaoran to go out with him and this is exclusion. She want to talk to him but he might get irritated or something.

A person or two could be seen with them inside the chapel.

Syaoran stood up then drove the Tomoyo outside the chapel. He changed his pace slower.

"Did you enjoy?" Syaoran asked her.

"Definitely…" Tomoyo laughed softly. They then entered the elevator.

It was just the two of them by this time the hospital is currently busy. The nurses are in there head quarters to report for the patients that they are attending to. And the doctors are visiting there patients on the room.

Tomoyo felt the urge of thanking Syaoran and thought of something. Words are simple and sometimes hard to tell.

"Syaoran… can you please kneel beside me…" she requested.

"Kneel?" Syaoran asked puzzled.

"Please…" she pleaded.

He had no choice but to grant what she was asking for and so he kneeled beside him. Tomoyo moved on the side of her chair where Syaoran was near then gave him a warm embrace.

Syaoran embraced back this is the first time that they embraced each other then why not embrace back.

-----

Syaoran laid her on the bed then fixed the blanket and bed mattress. Tomoyo snuggled her pillow then closed her eyes for a sleep.

He drew the blanket closer her then whispered her "Sweet Dreams."

Author's Note: read and review…


	5. Chapter 5

Hold on 5

(Mariposa)

Author's Note: another part of my multi chaptered story entitled "Hold on". This chapter is titled 'Mariposa'; 'mariposa' here in the Philippines is a butterfly as big as two joined human palms.

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and any of the characters on this story. Card Captor Sakura is owned of Clamp.

-----

"_Paging Dr. Isumi you are needed at the ICU, Dr. Isumi to the ICU please…" said the nurse on the public-address system._

_Nobody knows what happened to one of there patients but last night was the most terrible night for her. She moaned with pain, which was the loudest moan she ever omitted. It haunted everyone on level 6 of Tokyo Hospital. _

_While the hospital bed was being brought to the ICU, she saw nothing but flashing lights._

"_Hold on…" she heard a very familiar voice that she really loved hearing._

_She needs blood transfusion, they never knew that this will come to the extent of sending her to the I.C.U and be confined for weeks. _

_She can't feel anything; she was so tired that she drifted off to a long comatose._

_-----_

Tomoyo's mother didn't know what happened she just came from Osaka for their monthly business report and had only Syaoran and Sakura to look for her daughter. Eriol was unable to make it to the hospital since he flew back to England and will be back for a couple of days.

She went out of Tomoyo's room with the white robe which was assigned for the visitors of the ICU patients and a face mask.

She can't hide what she saw. She was so sad that Tomoyo experienced this much pain which she doesn't deserve at all.

"How is she?" Syaoran asked her.

"Fine… I guess" her voice expressed sadness.

"I want to take a look at her…" Syaoran wore the white robe then the face mask.

-----

"I know you can hear me…" Syaoran begun.

There was no response but the sound of those machines on Tomoyo. Before the only thing installed on her was a dextrose, but now there were artificial respirators and an electrocardiograph which created the beeping sound.

She just laid there unmoving. Her glowing skin changed into a pale flesh skin and her before slim built was now skinny. It was now very evident that she is suffering from a very fatal sickness.

Syaoran sat on a chair situated beside the bed. He stared at her for awhile then gently held her left hand.

He felt the urge to shed tears but stopped it because Tomoyo never liked to see someone crying for her. He just closed his eyes then composed himself for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a deep soft voice.

Syaoran lifted the hand he was holding then gently placed his lips on it as if giving it a kiss.

Of course, Tomoyo made no response. Syaoran didn't wait for her to move or speak, but he wanted this time to be his time to tell her what he wanted to tell her not so long ago.

"…I know I failed to make you happy…" he admitted it, well on the first place he never voiced out the feelings he has for her.

"I never told you how much I love you, and I really regret that every moment that I never showed you what I really felt for you…" he bit his lower lip. He really felt so guilty. Oh, how he wished that he could have the power to turn back time and to grab the opportunity to show his affection.

"I know that I have let all those chances to pass but I was really coward to tell you. I am so sorry when kept I you waiting on one of our dates and let you just stand on that place under a heavy rain…" a teardrop rolled on his cheeks.

"… I remember one night, when we weren't still together you came crying to me telling that your ex-lover left you… I hope I came to him and killed him…"

"I really wondered you have many suitors and you chose me. I'm one of those lucky people who have someone to love them and yet I just ignore your love. I don't deserve it anyway. But you shared every dream you want to have and want it to happen with me…"

Syaoran felt the hand give a light squeeze. Then Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes articulated exhaustion and pain.

Syaoran felt overjoyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he hid the tears he shed by wiping it.

Tomoyo tried to muster a smile and enough energy to raise her voice, but still her words came as a whisper.

"Better than ever…"

Syaoran knew that she was lying. How could you expect someone almost knocking at death's door be fine?

"Please don't speak…" he said but Tomoyo managed to give him the 'see I'm fine' look.

Tomoyo whimpered a little when she felt her whole body throbbing. Syaoran couldn't take the sound of Tomoyo's cries and so he gripped the girl's hand.

Syaoran was now torn into telling Tomoyo to survive or let go. But if her surviving means that she'll still grieve and experience pain then why not let go and lessen the pain that she is feeling.

"Tomoyo…" Syaoran was so unsure but before telling her his opinion he took some time to tell her something unusual. Unusual in the sense that he never told her this words in front of her breathing body.

"Yes…" her voice pure of love pierced through his heart.

"I love you…" Syaoran said. "Unusual ne?" he asked.

"I forgive you…" she responded. All the while that Syaoran was talking she heard his every sincere words. It is true that the boy never speaks those words but now that he did, it was all true.

"I'm really sorry…" he sobbed. " I want to thank you with all those good times you shared with me and I'll treasure those. For all those impossible dreams that you told me would be possible with my help…" he sobbed again.

"Does that mean goodbye…" Tomoyo said with her soft eyes on him.

"I know you can't anymore hold into your sickness. If freeing you means your happiness and satisfaction, then why not. And please do remember that I never did this because I hate you, but because really love you."

Syaoran stood up still holding her hand. "I can't bear to see you face the torment of trying to survive, even if it is for me. The pain you put yourself through is too much. I want two things in my life Tomoyo, first one of lesser importance is you, but the most important thing is your happiness…" Syaoran embraced Tomoyo tightly; his last words for her stabbed him on his chest. "Even if it means losing you forever."

Tomoyo unexpectedly hugged back but now a little tighter. She cast tears on Syaoran's embrace then kissed him softly on his tousled hair.

"Is that what you really want me to do, Syaoran?" She asked gently.

"Yes, be free Tomoyo gently spread your wings and enjoy the beauty of heaven and the scent of freedom…" he gripped tighter again.

Syaoran smiled lovingly at Tomoyo as he gently laid her on her bed. He again gripped her hand. Tomoyo gripped back.

"Aishtemasu… Syaoran…. Sa.Yo.Na.Ra." came the soft reply as Tomoyo gazed deep into the eyes and the face of the one she loved, closed her eyes, loosened Syaoran's hand and smiled as she left forever.

beeeeeeeeep!

owari

A/N: This isn't the last part of the story. Please be guided that the next part of this story pertains to the lives of the characters after the death of Tomoyo.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hold On

(Epilogue)

Author's Note: This is the very last part of my multi-chaptered story, for those who submitted a review on this story, thank you and don't worry because are thanked by me and will be thanked on my next story.

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the character's on my story. Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp.

-----

Everyone in the orphanage beamed at the gift presented to them by their benefactress. Two years after the death of her daughter, she became a supporter of one of the orphanage in Tomoeda. She was inspired by Tomoyo who showed passion in helping children who wasn't given the chance to have seen their parents.

She was busy with her office works as usual but all her handwork is dedicated to her only child and now that her daughter passed away she is the one who fulfilled all her dreams like for example to conduct baking lessons on one of their properties at Tomoeda and establish a bakeshop having Syaoran to operate.

As for Syaoran who now operates a patisserie he never forgets about Tomoyo but tried not to cry for her death. He just kept in mind that wherever Tomoyo is, she is really happy with she has and watching over them.

owari

Author's Note: yesh this is finished minna thanks to all who supported and read the previous chapter. Domo arigatou: )


End file.
